Telekinesis
Telekinesis is a major Perk that allows a character to move objects with their minds. In essence, it works like a second aspect, though it comes with more drawbacks and is not as far reaching. Humans generally do not posess this ability, but special cases are not out of the question. On Alternia, it is a bit more common. In either case, such characters may be referred to interchangeably as psionics and telekinetics. Effects Telekinetic Intrinsic Effect Contest: None Lifting and storing small objects (anything weighing less than 15 pounds that could be carried in one hand) that are nearby takes little effort for a psionic. Such characters can lift, captchalogue, manipulate, move, and drop unattended objects they can see within their move range without being adjacent to the object. This control is fairly fine--a telekinetic might not be able to type on a standard keyboard with their mind, but they can certainly throw a switch. Operating an object in this way requires the same sort of action that doing it bodily might. Lifting an object is a quick action, and moving it is a move action. Any time a telekinetic character moves, they can freely choose to bring any objects they are mentally carrying along with them. This ability can not be used to make attacks, even in conjunction with TK Toss or Haul. Psionic Strife Intrinsic Effect Contest: None By psychically flinging it around, a psionic can wield any weapon hands-free as though it had the Short Range modifier ability, even if they lack the strife allocation entirely. TK Grab Contest: Focusing vs Focusing The user expends a significant amount of mental force to grab hold of an object or a character for the duration of this power. Each individulal target must be at or under the user's focus requirement (See Weight) Once grabbed, the character can attempt to escape the grab at the beginning of their turn each round by contesting their Focusing vs the user's Focusing, adding +2 to their roll to escape each round that transpires. Characters caught this way hang in midair, and though they cannot freely leave the space they occupy, they may still attack, use items or powers, or otherwise act as they please The user can drop objects or characters held by this power as a free action, releasing them from the grab. This effect does not enable the user to throw or otherwise move grabbed objects or characters. TK Toss Contest: MA vs DV The user throws an object or character currently held with TK grab at the target. Each thrown object or character targets only a single enemy, though if multiple objects are being thrown at once, they may individually strike different targets. Characters who are thrown this way are released from the grab effect as soon as they are launched, and may use Interrupt powers to slow or stop their trajectory if they have any that might apply. Otherwise, they strike the target, dealing their impact damage (See Weight) to both the target and themselves. If this effect is attached to the same power as TK Grab, the grab and the throw are executed simultaneously. TK Haul Contest: Focusing vs Focusing For the duration of this power, the user can move an object or character held by TK Grab through the air at up to the user's Move speed as a move action. Characters or objects moved this way can be gently rotated or otherwise manipulated as a free action. Once the user releases the TK Grab effect, the object falls to the ground at a normal rate. Dropping an object or character from a distance higher than 4 yards causes the user to make an MA vs DV roll against any creature on the ground beneath it. All creatures who fail to defend, along with the falling object or creature, are dealt impact damage (See Weight). If the creature or object is dropped from less than 4 yards up, it only deals half damage. If a creature is dropped but fails to strike anything, it takes standard fall damage instead of any impact damage. The user may use this power to transport themselves just the same as any other object. Raw Force Contest: MA vs DV The user blasts the target with invisible kinetic force, dealing 5d6 physical damage.